A Shadowy Friend
by mkp2008
Summary: An old friend of Robin's (temporarolly) joins the Titans, causing may mixed emotions. Not to mention Slade's got a new apprentice for the team to deal with. G for now, RobStar fans be warned. Slight Star bashing.


Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans, but I do own the character Shadow (whom will be introduced soon).

Warnings: Rob/Star fans read at your own risk.

The O.C. Shadow: Star's height, with Raven's dimensions, Wavyish dark auburn hair that goes a little past her shoulders, with silver bangs that frame her face. Ice blue eyes, black lipstick, and fair skin. Her outfit is a Black (shines blue) skirt (it's like black fire's) with a sliver belt, a black (again shines blue) halter top style bathing suit top, with a silver neck guard like Star's that has a black cape that comes out from under the back that is floor length. And to top it of black boots that are like comic Raven's. Her powers are the ability to shoot black stars bolts (if that's what you want to call them), super strength, flight, shape shifting (wolf, balck panther, and a raven), heightened senses (yes she is half-demon) and the ability to control electromagnetics (I.E. shock waves, super cells big bad lightning storms, and partial control over metals. However she is sensitive to extreme temperatures, loud or high-pitched noises, and strong smells. She also can teleport in the same manner Raven can, and unintentionally short circuit things.

Chapter I summery: An old friend of Robin's (from before the titans) joins the team. She brings out mixed reactions from the girls, The normally naïve and always welcoming and trusting Starfire doesn't get along with her (jealous much?), and the normally reclusive and cold Raven takes an immediate liking to her. Not to mention Slade has a new apprentice...

'-'thinking

"-"talking

On with the show...

It was a normal day in Titans Tower. Beast Boy and Cyborg were playing Robo-head-munchers 3 Home edition (for the arcade addition check out my other TT fic Two weeks in Cancun). Star was of course squished between them watching with big doe eyes. Robin was locked in is room studying Slade, and Raven? Well she was at her usual Dark Café, well she was, she now was on her way back to the tower. Jumping back to the living room we zoom in on the monitor of the security cameras. The one for the front door shows a figure wrapped in a familiar blue cloak with a big, black backpack next to them. Suddenly the sound of Cyborg's famous Bo-ya line filled the room.

"Hey!!! Cy, someone's at the front door wanna answer it before they get old?"

"Why so when I turn my back you can erase my high score? I don't think so BB."

"Umm... friend Cyborg? Beast Boy is not speaking of the lie, there truly is a person at the door of the fronts." Cyborg glanced up at the moniter.

"Ohh. Well Raven could have just teleported in you know."

"Your just mad you accused me of something I didn't do. Besides if you remember correctly Robin banned us from using our powers indoors unless it's an emergency, ever since that last prank and all."

"Which is your fault BB."

"Was not Cyborg!!!"

"Was to!!!"

"Was not!!!" Starfire looked back and forth between her friends and sighed. She hovered over to the monitor and spoke through the intercom.

"You may enter we are on the top floor." The figure vanished in a puff of black smoke, and re-appeared seconds later in the living area. Starfire blinked for a second. Raven appeared to be Starfire's height now, and she didn't have her usual pin on her cloak, which looked different to.

"Friend Raven? Why are you not in your usual cloak?"

"What do you mean Star, I haven't changed since you saw me this morning." Starfire glanced behind her to see Robin and Raven in the door way.

"Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Star's shrill scream turned all heads I the room (and in the city) towards her.

"You are not friend Raven!!! Who are you???" She yelled pointing at the taller Raven.

"Of course I'm not Raven...My name is Catharine, but you can call me Shadow." The cloaked figure took down her hood to reveal fair skin, ice blue eyes, and slightly messy Dark Auburn hair with silver bangs framing her face.

Later...

"So you're from Gotham like Robin?"

"Yes Beast Boy, like I said I met Robin about two years ago. A year before he started the teen titans."

"So you've had an invite to be a titan since we began about a year ago?"

"No. I've had an invitation to stay at the tower if ever necessary, which I might add it is now."

"So you will NOT be a permanent member of the titans?!?" Starfire hissed as she glared at Shadow how currently sitting between Robin and Raven, though closer to Robin. Star of course had been pissy toward Shadow ever since she hugged Robin when she first got their. Starfire still had yet to understand that were two different types of girlfriends.

"No, but if she wants to join the titans as a permanent member she can." Robin said this to Starfire but he directed it towards Shadow all the same.

"Thank you, but no thank you Robin, I appreciate the invitation but this is only temporary. However if I am needed in battle during my stay I'll be glad to oblige."

"So how long do you plan on staying with us?" Raven was by far the most intrigued of all the titans about Shadow. There was something Raven liked about her she just couldn't place a finger on. Since Robin introduced them it was like they had a bond of some sort.

"How ever long necessary." Robin and Raven smiled, Cyborg and Beast Boy high-fived (they liked Shadow as well) and Starfire puffed up. Before any more questions could be asked and/or answered the titans alarms went off. Robin eyes narrowed into tiny slits as he glanced at the monitor.

"Slade."

Later...

The titans arrived on scene at an abandoned ware house on the pier. As expected they were ambushed with Slade bots. The girls took to the sky while the guys stayed on ground. Well Beast Boy and Cyborg did Robin took after Slade. He fallowed Slade to a room in the back. After Robin ran in the door to the room slammed shut. He whirled around completely before Slade came into his view.

"Hello Robin, glad to see you and glad to know you will be the first to meet my new apprentice."

"Wha.." Robin was cut off as an extremely familiar figure came into view.

"Hello Robin, surprised to see me?"

Cliffhangers!!! Ya gotta love em' right? Well please review, I want to know what ya'll think, and if you want to read my other stories to!!!


End file.
